The light within the dark
by Ildiko-Khan
Summary: She was light and dark in one person. She was the light she wanted and needed to be. She was dark for reasons that she wasn't responsible for...was she? She was nothing what people expected her to be not even herself
1. Chapter 1

All rights are with the creators of TVD.

Just my own created characters belong to me.

This is my first written fan-fiction. Unfortunately I'm not an english native-speaker. So please be kind.

**The light within**

Beep beep beep…she felt like being in something like a blurry.

Beep beep beep.. It was a not ending meddling of past and presence.

Beep beep beep wasn't it her own past and presence? Was it?

Beep beep beep Her eyelids went heavy and all she needed was to close her eyes.

Beep beep beep she was suddenly lying in a hospital bed,

watching a face which smiles cruelly,

so familiar to her as it could be,

hearing a voice which said 'game on',

feeling a pillow over her mouth,

fighting for air,

fighting for her life,

knowing the only thing she would expect is death,

struggling under the power of someone clearly stronger than she was.

There was nothing more than the plain black that was the end of her short life of just 17 years…

She heard the annoying sound again…beep beep beep. Beeeeeeeeep

Her eyelids fluttered waiting to open up again….beeeeeeeeep…she recognized the sound. That sounds like a flatline-beep.

She felt a soft substance under her check.

She abruptly woke up and saw herself sitting on a stool and half lying on a bed with her upper body right next to a 14 year old girl, fighting for her life.

'This is not a dream Caroline this is reality' she heard herself mumbeling. So do something….beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeb.

Get a grip and start acting like somebody who deserved sitting here and being on watch for a little patient. Don't act on incidents that happened almost 17 years ago.

'shit , how could I just fell asleep….now' Caroline thought.

'CPR fast' Caroline was yelling at the people outside the room.

They were reacting like a team. Like people she's been working with for years. Like people she can trust.

Like people she can rely on to save lives. Human lives…..

At this moment in this cold, sterile but somehow bright place she has to take responsibility for life-saving procedures.

The rush started, nurses and two other doctors were crashing in this little room around this little girl named Lara.

Using the CPR 'clear' Caroline was yelling again.

How could this happen now?

She was usually a very calm person in situations like this whenever and wherever anybody start to show any symptoms of panic she wasn't, well...until now.

Something was different today. She couldn't concentrate like she should, like she always does.

She felt panic rising deep inside of her. Panic just like having a pillow pressed on her face….

Again 'clear'.

'Still nothing'. Again and again and again until she felt Dr. Stern's hand on her shoulder.

'no she is dead, there is nothing we could do for her anymore…. please call time of death.'

Tears were standing in Caroline's eyes. She seemed deaf to everything and anyone in this room except this little girl. A girl she liked too much for just letting her go.

A girl she has known now for 2 years. A little person she had seen several times here in the 'General Hospital'. Lara was her first successful surgery as a residency back then. Caroline's first successful solo neurosurgery to be exact. Clipping an aneurysm was an exciting, exhilarating as it could be since she held a scalpel for the first time almost 8 years ago.

Just Dr. Alisa Stern as a pediatric surgeon was with her once and through the surgery all through last night.

There was no choice for her at this moment though. Caroline was surrounded by humans and she had known all along she had to play the human rules to live her dream as becoming a doctor for humans. Feeding Lara her own blood so she could survive was not an option by this 'human-rules'.

Stupid rules, she thought desperate but acknowledged the sense behind them.

Caroline had no choice in becoming what she is today. A monster, who had killed people, who fed blood of people, who her own father never really accepted for what she become until he died. She didn't want anybody to share her destiny, she accepted her father's choice not becoming a vampire or letting the transitioning uncompleted and she accepted the rules in this hospital too.

No saving humans with her blood.

She felt broken. She certainly has made her experiences with death over the years, once in her hometown Mystic Falls and since she started her carrier as a surgeon. But now everything seemed different and such a waste of time.

Time? Yeah right….time. She watched on the clock hanging outside.

Her voice sounded like she felt …broken: 'time of death 13:29'

She felt numb. Yes exactly…what a waste of time. Standing in an OR doing this dangerous operation for more than 12 hours, trying to beat death and lose was a frustrating feeling. Why was she so attached? She had known all along surgeries could have a fatal outcome.

Lara Anderson came for different reasons to this hospital. 12 month ago she had a lung surgery because of a bronchial carcinoma. A fateful fellow-up examination from Dr. Caroline Forbes a couple of weeks ago was kind of a shock to this little girl and of course for her mother Hanna Anderson as well.

Discovering nothing on the x-ray was relievable. Caroline was happy first about this outcome had a very bad feeling about it though. She instructed a very expensive MRT although it was just a weird feeling she was relying on.

She felt a little scared after she discovered the localization of the malignant tumor. Surgery into the limbic system is one of the most dangerous surgeries. The size of this tumor was barely noticeable but she could see it.

Dr. Louis - chief of surgery – has given her permission for this surgery, but had his doubts about the outcome.

The first time he saw her was 8 years ago. She came fresh from Stanford school of medical CA with outstanding grades. Her energy was warming up the entire room, it was contagious. Her will for helping people was palpable.

Her will to learn and jump into the contest with every other intern was something he would never forget. Making mistakes was not an option. Perfection was her credo and anybody from nurse to attendance could see and feel this right from the start.

After her successful exam as a surgeon 15 month ago he was afraid of losing her into a neurosurgeon-fellowship he knew she was applying to.

But thanks to Dr. Alexander Portland – one of the most famous neurosurgeon in Europe he didn't. She stayed, because Dr. Portland stayed here.

But he was right having doubts about giving Caroline the permission for this surgery. Lara survived the surgery itself but ….. yes…but. What now?

Caroline fought long and hard. But she knew one thing for sure. She had to talk to Mrs. Anderson. The blond doctor knew there was no way out of this.

The ability to tell a mother her own daughter is dead is something most doctors she knew want to avoid. They have to do this because it's necessary. The question is how? She was trained to do this….she was a social person….but she felt like being choked again.

Caroline went out of the patient room and felt dead like she was 17 years ago. Her breath came heavy out of her dead lungs.

How much she realized what she was. She felt like a failure. She failed this little family. She failed herself and her trust in her abilities as a doctor.

Caroline searched for Mrs. Anderson and found a brunette woman in the waiting area and approached her very carefully.

She looked scared and upset. 'That's exactly like I feel and I'm responsible for this' Caroline thought.

Moving her head into a shaking was all the mother of her now dead patient needed.

'I'm so sorry for your loss Mrs. Anderson. But…..' Caroline couldn't finish her sentence. There are no buts.

'If there is anything I can do for you please tell me'.

'Lara is dead?' her voice broke into a barely audible whisper 'may I see her now? ' Mrs. Anderson asked while turning to the aisle Caroline came from rushing to the room her daughters died in.

Sorrow and pain started too built up inside the blond woman. Standing in the middle of a waiting area in a hospital after trying so hard to help a girl to survive was more she can cope with now. Arranging a very debatable surgery she probably never should have done wasn't helping to calm down.

Self-doubts like she had as a human all this years ago starting to erupt. They came alive like they were buried deep inside of her under the surface of her soul.

What was she thinking? Studying human medicine and performing surgeries on humans as a vampire? Was she nuts?

Suddenly she felt her inner monster came outside of the very Dr. Caroline Forbes. A monster who she successfully suppressed for more than 15 years came out to play.

'no' she thought 'you can't let that happened. If you let go now you have to face the consequences'

Veins around her eyes became visible and so her teeth got outside of her gums.

'no' she heard a voice insight her head 'don't let go, you'll burn, you're pain will be unbearable. Don't you dare and give in your desires'

She flashed outside the hospital in her full vampire-form when she heard her phone vibrating in her pocket.

She felt the pain the voice was talking about. The noise of her phone-melody let her come back to reality.

She felt her vampire-face disappear, took the phone outside and saw a name she haven't seen or heard for a few years now.

Without thinking she pressed the green button and heard a familiar voice talking to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**The light within **

**Chapter 2**

**Whitmore College 16 years ago**

'I guess that's the last box for today' Jeremy said.

'I can't believe how much stuff we have myself,' Caroline answered. 'Unfortunately it's not the last one, that would be the one on the backseat of my car…could you please…..'

All Caroline saw was Jeremy's back and it went outside the door '….fetch it'?

'he's so eager to help' Elena smiled

'yeah, he is, I'm still a little surprised he's back. It's just weird and odd and something like that.'

'what do you mean?'

'are you serious? Don't you miss someone in this room? You have to admit the strange coincidence with Bonnie and Jeremy. Jeremy is dead, than he isn't? And Bonnie disappears? Not even Rudi could tell me exactly what happened. Actually he tried to avoid the subject of Bonnie's whereabouts at all'

'Well, I talked with Jeremy and Rudi weeks ago. They told me Bonnie wanted to learn more about her family and was searching for Lucy.'

'Lucy? What Lucy? Who is Lucy?'

'You remember a couple of years ago, Katherine wanted Stefan and Damon to give her the moonstone, she had this weird witch on her side. She did this curse it bonded Katherine and me together. Whenever she got hurt I did as well.'

'Oh…yeah I remember this Lucy now. I just want to make sure Bonnie is alright and healthy so I am going to contact this witch even if this is the last think I'll do.'

'Certainly, you're right. It's nothing like Bonnie to just disappear without saying goodbye and don't call anyone of us.'

Caroline was thinking about what her friend had just said. Why hasn't she done anything before? All this searching for Tyler and his 'I don't want to come back right know', her choice to break-up because she couldn't handle all his secret behavior in this last two month made her feel so selfish. What was she thinking to wait this long time without doing something about finding her witch-friend?

'Weird we haven't talk about this situation right after the graduation. I mean what were we expecting?'

'Well, you were busy with Tyler's…eh affairs and I was busy adjusting my life with human feelings and without my house where I used to grow up….'

'Well you were adjusting having a new boyfriend' Caroline interrupted Elena with a strange voice.

'please don't start this Caroline, I know you don't like Damon and probably never will but I love him.'

'If you just think he has changed for one second you are blind'

'If you think he hasn't maybe you are blink because of what he did when you were human.'

'You know what Elena, the only thing that has changed is your opinion of HIM nothing else, because he would do everything the same way he once did…What take Jeremy so long to bring this box…is he walking to Mystic Falls or my car?'

Elena said nothing to her. Nothing on this subject… 'maybe we should postpone this conversation until we know where Bonnie is'

'Yeah you're absolutely right….There is another possibility….you know?'

'What possibility?'

'We could interrogate Jeremy what….

Suddenly Jeremy was standing in the room with Caroline's last box and gave her the car-keys.

… he knows.'

'He knows nothing' Jeremy said looking a little bit scarred.

'Well, I don't believe you Jeremy' Caroline said

'Actually me either' Elena agreed with her friend.

'So spill the beans please. You were the last to see her, certainly she has given you're the number of this Lucy. I want to speak to her too.'

Jeremy stood there and said nothing at first.

'Bonnie is not with Lucy…she …she

'She what…Jeremy? What happened to her?'

'Well as you know she brought me back, she cast a spell which resurrected me but she had to take the consequences….'

'Jeremy….' Elena started 'what consequences do you talk about?'

'Well after the veil was where it belongs she has stayed on the other side…since'

Caroline couldn't take it anymore. She needed air. She left the dorm-room took the car-keys and stormed outside.

Again she started to panic. Again the felt like someone choked her again much someone stronger than her. She breathed and watched around herself. This campus would be her new home for the next years. Now she had to face this home without the most caring friend Bonnie, without her confident, without magic….

She sensed someone behind her. She turned around and saw a glowing light behind her. It was like a presence, like someone was watching her every move. The question was….was it friend or foe?

She turned around again and the light disappeared.

'Caroline? Is everything alright?' said Elena suddenly standing behind her.

'Alright?...how could be anything alright ever?...Tyler is gone, Bonnie is dead and I'm freaking out in seeing some lights everywhere. What is wrong with me?'

Standing outside….now she stood outside again. Not a College Campus but a hospital where she had to escape too. Escape death.

She thought about this faithful night, she saw this glowing light for the first time and walked to her car, listening to a long missed voice.

'Hey, Caroline we need you down here. You're medical skills are needed, Victoria's has a neurosurgical condition and he doesn't trust anyone to help her.'

'Stefan, please…..what are you talking about? What's going on? Who is Victoria?'

'I guess you know Caroline'

Her face went blank again…..because she knew very well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Present day**

View of the unknown presence

He stood on 10th Avenue Bikeway vis-à-vis to the hospital-building hearing her struggle, her pain, her crying about the loss of a patient but he couldn't do anything about this right now.

The air was warm for this season – the end of summer not yet feeling the fall coming out for a few days.

The light of the horizon starts to disappear in darkness. It seems the darkness devours the light at the end of the visible world. Coldness was going to arise out of the nowhere, like the cold he felt in his undead heart right now.

Standing there and not being visible for human eyes was all what he could do.

Standing there like a man who lived a long live without being human, but wanted to act like one all along. Saving human lives was his devotion in life.

For centuries he was trying to save the so breakable lives of the ones he actually should give to the world not visible for any.

He was not allways playing by the rules, those who were set up millenniums ago and knew it all the same.

They denied him what he wanted to be over and over again. He was being punished for so many times. Sadly they know what he was capable of and let him be for the greater good.

For everyone in this hospital he was not even here in Vancouver but in London having another dangerous brain-surgery in Milan. Yet he was standing there undecided about his next move, thinking about how he saw her the last time as a human.

He failed her in so many ways, didn't he?

It was like many horror scenarios some people like to see in a movie.

A car driving on the road crashed into a gate, the driver of the car was hurt, but he was not my concern to take, actually it was the beautiful blond girl who seemed not injured deathly on the outside at first but that changed.

She was his. It was her destiny to come with him now, but somehow she didn't die like she should. Her blood was somehow contaminated with the worst of poison. With blood of the dead creatures who once were created with the one of the worst of magic.

Her very pure soul slipping under my watching eyes by being chocked of with a pillow the abominable creature pressed on her face without giving this girl a chance to stay the way it was her destiny.

He heard her scream to death and couldn't help because he must not. Since this night he thought about this moment, all his experience in taken pure souls to the afterworld but know he felt human feelings and all he could to was standing frozen to this lost girl.

More than a year later he kind of saw her again. Seeing her was kind of a shock. As weird as this sound while he had all this thoughts, he was not shocked so easily, but rules must have exceptions haven't they?

He learned about her name, her ability to resist the call of killing and hurting human beings for blood.

Her soul seemed to stay pure. But nonetheless she had killed once for the killing during her phase to adjust in the transitioning as an impure creature and for saving another person. Is there a possibility of being saved anyhow?

Is her destiny accomplished or is he able to rectify the flaw in the big plan of his?

The day of his next mistake was being caught by her at her first day at college. Again he was careless just to see her for grieving her friend Bonnie. Again he couldn't take away her eyes of off her until it almost got ridiculous.

Still standing invisible on the road and being in his thought he kind of knew, that day 'was the day of all days' and everything changed. He wasn't there because of her. He was there for people he has to take with him. People who couldn't have been saved by anyone at all could they?

Caroline was sitting in her car and ignited the engine still deep in thoughts as well, thinking about this fateful night that changed her life.

She saw a light disappearing from her sight and noticed Elena behind her. 'Nothing will be the same anymore without Bonnie.'

They looked at each other and realizing the situation, tears of who they were holding back just came out. Caroline couldn't handle her feelings anymore, she started shaking, the feeling to compensate another and sank to her knees 'why Bonnie? Please not her'

When Jeremy came outside the entrance of the dorm-hall and found her sister, her friend crying, shaking and Caroline on her knees sobbing like he never had her seen before.

She looked up because she could sense his presence there, realized the irony about this like she couldn't before. Before Jeremy's adventures as a vampire hunter he had the ability to see ghost. So he could see Bonnie right?

She lifted her head while looking at him, getting up and cease the distance between them. She looked him straight in the eyes. 'Did you talk to her? Did she give you instruction's what we can do to bring her back? Is she around right now? Talk'

Elena jumped up and 'you are not going to use compulsion on my brother do you?'

Caroline noticed her aggressive behavior towards Jeremy 'I'm sorry…. ' Wiping away her tears still coming out of her eyes. 'I wasn't going to compel you, but please start talking right know, I need to know. How could we be so blind? How could we wait so long to take Bonnie's whereabouts in a more serious way?

Jeremy just wanted to answer the question when Caroline smelled smoke coming from a nearby campus building. She saw light again. Not a glowing bright light, but a light that looked like a fire.

In this moment she heard people screaming and crying running around in panic and some sirens of fire-trucks coming from afar.

Caroline didn't thought twice of what to do and running right into the inferno of the burning building.

Caroline woke up, feeling the steering-wheel on her face. Yeah what a fateful night was this. But now she had to travel across the country down to a city she never ever wanted to visit again in her existence.

'You need to come down her Caroline'

'Listen Stefan, I'm not in the mood for your new kind of humor. I just lost a patient I really cared about. And by the way thanks for asking how I feel about this saving a weird magical child, which I'm not so keen of seeing.

'I'm sorry Caroline…listening please' Now she heard Stefan's concern in his voice. 'It wasn't my intention to ambush you. You know that, don't you?'

'Certainly', she stopped thinking short what she's about to say, 'it's just, I don't know what kind of help I could be. Isn't there a magical way to help Victoria? Why has anyone of the lovely family given her a little Vampire blood for ehm safekeeping? That could resolve any problems without my interference.'

'They tried that already. I know you're upset about everything you have learned about him, what he did and losing a patient but you're reaction without knowing what is going on with this 15 year old girl is just childish. '

'You know what? Maybe I am. Right know I just want to wallow in self-pity. I've just failed a 14 year old girl a couple of hours ago. What do you think is going to happen if Viktoria Mikaelkson is going to die because of me?

* * *

**Every review is very welcome and appreciated. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The light within**

**Chapter 4**

'You know what? Maybe I am. Right know I just want to wallow in self-pity. I've just failed a 14 year old girl a couple of hours ago. What do you think is going to happen if Viktoria Mikaelkson is going to die because of me?'

'I considered your argument right before I've taken this phone for making this call to you. '

'And why does HE know about what I do right know? As far as I can remember we had a conversation six years ago. Wasn't there something about telling a special person nothing of my choice of occupation, my place of residence and why I'm alive at all? '

'Well he is very concerned about his daughter's health you should be familiar with this feeling.'

'Yeah, sure I am, just didn't expect such kind of feelings coming from Klaus.'

'You know what family means to him. He would do anything for them going away….'

'Certainly, why not just daggering her? Till some kind of doctor comes around to save her in a very far living future? That would be convenient… didn't he do this with his siblings a few times over the centuries, so why not now?'

'You sound still angry and hurt but listen to me. Klaus can't just dagger his daughter. She is not an original vampire. Technically she isn't even a vampire and probably never will be….'

'What do you mean? Viktoria is a werewolf besides he took a lot of blood out of Katherine in her – what do I call it? – her 'so earned human time the second'…didn't he? So where is the big fat problem in just making her THE hybrid-daughter?'

'We should talk about this in person not over the phone, because what you've just said is just not entirely true. Moreover I'm afraid your venom in your voice is going to break the connection anyhow and I have to reciprocate. So please come to New Orleans and let us talk.'

'You can come to Vancouver as well, it is the same distance. Listen …I can't give you an answer right know, there are so many things I have to take into consideration. Besides, I have to talk to my chief. Alex has been abroad for two weeks now, so there would be just one neurosurgeon in the hospital at the moment who is able to take charge.'

'Fine do what you need to do…..it's just…I've just seen him once this heartbroken but now he is a just a father being concerned, could you please appreciate that?'

Caroline had to breathe deeply before she could continue the conversation. This was simply exhausting. Just thinking about seeing this original hybrid again was nothing she could handle at the moment.

'I really do but now I need to go home. See you soon'

'See you soon Caroline, bye.' Caroline heard him smile through the line….she's said see…

She started the car again und drove straight home through the darkness. Just a few streetlights gave enough light to create shadows on her way…..

She saw light insight of the house she has been living in for 5 years now. She couldn't afford buying a house all of her own. So her long known friends Nicole O'Sullivan and Alissa Stern – she met at College - shared this ownership of this 'real-estate'.

She lingered a moment longer in the car and let the day pass by as she saw the glowing light appearing just a few meters away from her so familiar to her now.

He was standing in front of the house next to the lawn which kind of had grown out over the last few month. It was the little wilderness in this clean and conservative area.

She opened the door of her car watching him like she saw him for the first time.

Again she thought about this fateful night 16 years ago.

She ran inside of the building of screaming and yelling heard people full of panic, being scared for their own lives.

'The elevator-door is blocked….we can't get out' 'help she heard a very dull voice barely notable for human ears especially with all this screaming around here. Smoke was everywhere around this hall but Caroline noticed Elena and Jeremy behind her.

'We have to get them out of there' the noise was unbearable. The fire was behind the left door of the hall.

'Don't open up until we can help them' Jeremy yelled

Caroline took her silk-scarf over her nose and mouth and flash to the elevator as fast as she could hoping anybody would notice her inhuman behavior.

'Get something to get a grip for the door' Elena yelled.

She found this ax behind glass crashed it with her elbow and tried to put it in the rift of the elevator-doors and with the help of her friend they did it. The door opened.

8 Students and two professors stormed outside coughing having tears in their eyes. Her friends helped them outside, where the firefighter and paramedic had just arrived taking them in good care.

Caroline noticed two incidents at once.

She saw a young man inside the elevator lying on the floor took her ear to his chest and noticed no breathing giving him a heart massage and opened his mouth an doing the mouth-to-mouth-resuscitation for a few seconds. He didn't response….'what am I doing here?'

She recognized the present she felt earlier of the night outside her dorm-room but this time no light surrounded him. Him? Yes, right next to her and the man she tried to save she saw a man she never had seen before.

His face looked astounded like she busted him doing something dreadful, like standing around a dying human being without doing any life-saving measures.

'You can see me?' He asked surprised.

She looked up in this very noble handsome face and was astound as well.

'What do you mean? I have to bring him outside so the paramedics can take care of him, because I kind of cannot'

'sorry…but I can't let you do this'

'I really don't care' she responded angry and staring at him in disbelieve because of his neglected behavior and flashed outside the elevator to the door. She went in human speed to the doctors made sure she acted like a human girl trying to carry a man, she actually could not.

'Here is another Student, who was still inside the building.' She said out of breath without faking the exhaustion, she just felt it.

One man pointed to lay him down on a blanket.

'Are you hurt Ms.?'

Thinking about this odd guy inside and shook her head slowly.

'Caroline, you look like you've seen a ghost' Jeremy said

'That's not…..' she started when he saw the man again standing right next to the patient and stretched his arm toward him, like helping to stand up.

'Hey what are you doing….. hey' she suddenly started screaming. 'let him go'

Elena touched her shoulder being confused of her friend's reaction.

'The doctors are helping him with oxygen what is wrong with you'

'Oh no…he is dead….I can see him standing…he has to be a ghost, otherwise I wouldn't see him would I?' Jeremy said shocked and a little confused.

Elena looked baffled 'what is going on here?'

The blond woman looked shocked as this man disappeared with the glowering light she saw before.

'He is gone' she said.

'yeah he is' Jeremy affirmed. 'You saw him too? So you can see ghosts too now?'

'No I mean the man standing over the patient is gone…haven't you see him? 6 ' tall, dark-blond hair, blue eyes?'

Standing outside this disastrous place undecided what to do next, they let the firefighters do their job and headed back to the dorm

'Man? No…I just saw the man you brought outside, he was kind of standing up out of his body and disappeared.

'What kind of man do you talk about Car? Elena asked

'There was a man inside of the elevator who wouldn't let me help so I just carried the man by flashing to the entrance. If you couldn't see him…why could I?'

'We need to figure this out after we take care of the most important person right know.'

'Yeah, we need to talk to Bonnie Jeremy, is she anywhere around?'

Like having a déjà-vu about this man, feelings came up like they did once. Standing in front of her house seeing this man who took innocent human lives like it was nothing.

'You took her, do you?' Anger was rising again inside of her as she walked towards him knowing how this conversation would end before it even started.

'Caroline, don't get me wrong you are beautiful but you look awful, let's get inside and talk about this without witnesses, please…' His facial expression were hard as stone, she wasn't able to read them.

But she knew standing outside of a house on a street in the suburb area and talking about 'letting someone die' might not be the best of idea.

She already suspected having neighbors with houses build with big ears just in case of emergency.

She went inside sensing him following her.

In case of having lurking ears here she yelled 'I'm hoooomeeee' just for the case of precaution.

Nicole came down the stairs ready to go on her night-shift at the hospital.

'Hey you' she said, looking concerned of Caroline sad and frustrated face, she wasn't sure if she should stay or go. Should she let her be alone? Or wasn't she?

Caroline noticed her dispute and said short 'it's alright Nici you can go, we'll talk after work'

Nicole shook her head in short movement 'okay, I you say so' and went outside the house in a very hesitant kind of way.

In case of caution the blond vampire headed to the window hearing the engine of the car rev up und it drove away.

'So, again….you let Lara die. When I heard the flat-line I knew something was off. She was alright after the surgery. Everything went normal and out of the blue she is dead. Why?'

'Caroline you know what I am and what I do' taking deep breaths hoping she could understand eventually.

'Yeah I know…how will I ever be able to forget. But you're also Dr. Alexander Portland a Neurosurgeon, who took an oath saving people and not taking them with you'

'They don't always let me do what I want to do. It wasn't fun taking her away. It almost never is' He said with hesitation, knowing for certain since the day she saw him for the first time she needed to be prepared for what is about to come soon.

**Thank you for reading. **


	5. Chapter 5

**The light within**

**Chapter 5**

‚Prepared for what exactly?' Caroline asked.

Alex's eyes got round and big 'he said this out loud?'

'Nothing nothing' he responded very carefully, 'I think I should go now and let you sleep, even as this dark creature you can't compensate everything without sleep'`

'You took a little girl away from her mother and now you are telling me I'm a dark creature? Seriously? I've tried to save her life and actually I did until someone made me sleep at her bed and took her away. Every time I'm standing in an operation room I can handle my urges not taking this blood, because I see this person before me not as food. I've learned taking this resistance to the next level. So who is the dark creature now?'

Now he let her see how her words wounded him.

'So what's the meaning behind your saying Caroline? Death isn't a necessary part of a human life? Death is evil? Every angel of death should go to hell for doing what has to be done? Do you think it is right to cheat death with this kind of mumbo-jumbo you call vampirism?'

'Don't twist my words. Human's who had lived a happy life to the age of…I don't know 80? 90? maybe 100 yeah…I get the meaning of them dying someday. But Lara was 14 years old. She hasn't lived at all. She fought against a bronchial carcinoma, which was not very usual for her period of life, had gone through chemo and radiation just to get a brain carcinoma two years later. So yeah….the sense is not visible for me.'

Caroline's sadness for losing this patient who should've never got this close swept into anger and felt the wrath for the injustice she felt here.

'Listen, I know she was your first successful brain-surgery patient you did on your own. I know you were shocked to learn after clipping the aneurysm about her status having another condition. I know how attached you were, but you have to deal with this. '

She could just stare at him and listen very carefully to his words although she definitely didn't hear them for the first time.

He couldn't stop his talk.

'You already have done this when you're father decided to die. Death is a part of live and just because you found a way to accept another way doesn't mean this has to prevail for the entire human race. I don't make this kind of decisions who lives and dies, I'm just taking orders. In case of not bidding their orders I wouldn't be on earth for some time and helping people in the way I can. They wouldn't even let me be on earth to help.'

She was standing there thinking about nothing but her pain was taken aback about his words though, which were shooting back at her like bullets she couldn't escape.

She swallowed her pride and pain and thought about another girl she actually hasn't seen before but seemed to be in need for human medical help.

'Well if you really want to help, I've just learned about another girl who has a 'brain-condition', unfortunately I don't know the specifics. But maybe you can help'

His face went from upset to serious from one second to the next. She recognized his long experience in saving human lives, his mental strength and in some kind his humanity she never really understood because of what he actually is.

He looked a little bit distracted, like hearing some kind of call nobody else was able to hear.

'Sure….but right now I have to go.' He started very carefully in case of her understanding what his statement even meant.' We'll talk about who this girl is and why you need my help tomorrow.'

Said this and all she saw was this glowering light.

Caroline felt like all her blood was drained from her veins like she was spread in the middle of the road and convoy of cars rolling over her body without feeling like herself anymore.

She went upstairs to her room and dragged herself straight to bed hoping she could sleep without having any disturbing dreams.

Well a woman may have a few wishes in life? Haven't she?

Back in Whitmore college 16 years ago

After their heroic encounter with fire and saving 10 human lives Caroline and her friends walked back to the dorm, again deep in thoughts about this guy who just took a man away.

Caroline needed something to eat. Well technically she needed something to drink, went to her mini-fridge she just got yesterday without a card mentioning the sender and took out a blood-bag and filled the contents into two glasses and gave one to Elena who accepted it with a smile.

'You want some water Jeremy?' While filling up another glass with water she cleared out her thoughts coming always back to Bonnie.

'I guess we should sit down and make plans what we need to do about Bonnie.'

'Actually I have to go back to Mystic Falls… I need to go to school and embrace the awkwardness about my appearance after being a dead man.' He accepted the glass and swallowed the water with one sip.

'Jeremy, please…we need to know if Bonnie is around here, we really need to know what she expects us to do to bring her back.' Elena interfered.

Jeremy's face changed at once. Like being called from her friends Bonnie appeared. Sadly just for two eyes of the youngest Gilbert.

'Ha…I can see it, she is here' Elena noticed the change of his facial expressions. 'What is she saying?'

'She's apologizing for not giving you any hints about her being on the other side for a couple of month now. She was outside and saw the fire and what we all did. Caroline you need to stay away from this odd man you met inside the building, he is not good news'

'Thank you Bonnie, I wasn't going to date him..….could you please be more specific? What is he? Is he a kind of ang…..' Caroline wasn't even able to finish her question. It was surreal speaking about angels. 'or maybe the devil himself…' she concluded.

'Well, Bonnie says she never saw anyone coming back from the afterlife that wasn't 'the other side'. So she doesn't know for sure. There is a possibility of existence of angels….so why not.'

'Well, but why I'm the only one to see him?'

'Bonnie can't tell…' the girls were looking at him confused. 'well…she just shrugged her shoulders.'

'Well, please….what shall we do now? Maybe searching for this Lucy might be a good idea? Create a resurrection spell could be a little hard doing without a witch.' Jeremy said looking probably to Bonnie.

'Bonnie is not sure to pull Lucy in this dark magic spell – which it is '

'Are you insane Bonnie?….so we just let you on the other side and every time we want to speak with you we need a translator? And no…I'm not just talking about the witchy-thingy-things we have to figure out but what about College and boy-talks and being an adult and and something like that?' Caroline was shocked taking in the fact never to see or hear or talk with her friend ever again.

'No….giving up is not an option, like I said this afternoon….I'll find this Lucy and eeehhh…'

'Made? Compel? Force her?' Elena interrupted

Caroline looked very appalled to her friend while using such awful words.

'No…persuade her to help us.' She said slowly 'Bonnie is family, we should talk to her at least'

'okay…we have a plan. Now I really need to go, it's getting late.'

Jeremy hugged his sister and her friend good-bye and went to his car.

'Caroline, is everything alright?'

'Yeah, my little breakdown earlier is over. I know we get her back somehow, we just have to….. It's was just a little strange knowing Bonnie wouldn't be around anymore.'

'Listen Caroline, we've never talked about what happened at the 'I'm the biggest bitch on earth. Trying to kill your mother and you and attacking you all the time you were around me was just me don't want to accept my feelings, my sorrows, my guilt. I want officially to apologize.'

Caroline just hugged her and said 'I need to go outside breathing a little campus-air...or how you call this'

'Well, than good night, we have a lot of work to do tomorrow'

Caroline nodded and went outside. Looked around her and enjoyed her life now a little bit more than just a few hours earlier. She felt hope after losing so many people in so many different ways.

She walked around the yard behind the college library and looked in the one of the windows, seeing her own reflection. All at once she saw herself in a glowing light for just a second, when she heard a male voice behind her 'so I was right….you still have it in you'

She was so shocked and scarred of what she just had seen in the reflection of the window, she wasn't' able to think clearly.

'Still have it in me? What are you trying to say? That never happened before…..and who the hell are you?'

All of the sudden he started to smile -a very charming smile, she might add 'don't you dare and let any nice smirk get you into something….this guy watched while another was dying' she thought immediately.

'Hell is a long way to go, sweety' he said still smirking that made her more suspicious than ever.

'Are you Silas with a new costume? And I'm not your sweety' She can't let any other guy call her this names anymore. It reminded her so much of another smirking guy 'I intend to be your last love…for however long it takes.'

At this he started laughing at her., a very melodic laugh, a very strange laugh so beautiful it shouldn't exist on this world. But the word Silas was his cue to start talking in a more serious way.

'I guess you already figured out what I am and why I'm around in this area.'

'Well, I don't know why you 'guess' I would figure out something like this. Could you possibly fill me in why you are here and most importantly why did I look like a broken light-bulb just a few minutes ago?' He was getting on her nerves right now. She probably shouldn't talk to him this way though. Strange to say she wasn't even afraid – not even one bit.

Now he started laughing. 'you have a sharp tongue….' Watching her and continue in a very challenging kind of way 'sweety'.

She looked shocked….'is that a joke?'

'I guess you need more time to do your homework on guessing and you'll receive all your answers all by yourself….goodbye sweety.' He winked at her and disappeared in this weird light.

She went back to the dorm-room rambling about what just had happened.

'He was winking at me. Could you believe this? A flirting angel? Seriously?' coming inside the common room, where Elena was sitting with on the phone 'yes I miss you to, Damon'…..

'sorry…I don't want to disturb you, but why is this happening to me?'

'I beg your pardon…what's going on' Elena responded looking a little perplexed. 'no…not you Damon, listen I need to go….friends-emergency….we see us next Friday…kiss…bye'

'So again' Elena still looked confused. 'Who was flirting?'

'I just went outside and met this guy again and he was smirking and winking…could you believe this? First he kind of let a guy die caused by his lack of breathing and now he was standing right before me flirting with me…..saying I need to continue guessing what he is and why I of all people was glowing'

'Wait a moment? You did what?...Vampire's can't glow…well if they walk in the sun without a daylight-ring they burn…but glow? I've never heard of that.

'You know what, I think you're right. I'm a vampire, it's dark outside, I've just learned a friend of mine is a ghost now, I tried to save a stranger and watched him die. 'So if I keep guessing I'm just tired and hallucinated this guy, his behavior and me seeing myself in a different light didn't I?'


	6. Chapter 6

**The light within the dark**

**Chapter 6**

'So if I keep guessing I'm just tired and hallucinated this guy, his behavior and seeing myself in a different light didn't I?'

'We should go to bed and say goodnight to this strange day' Elena couldn't answer her friend, because she was as clueless as her.

'Goodnight' Caroline went straight to the shower, making planes of doing some research on the existence of angles and the afterlife in the library.

Besides that she finally needed to think about courses she wanted to take. She wanted to matriculate in four courses but wasn't so sure about her going into journalism actually.

Possibly she should take a little tour to a few subjects and surprise all with her final choice. Classes are going to start on Monday morning so this weekend is kind of a detour and making some choices what she wanted to do with her existence. Right know she acknowledges for the first time in her life, she had no idea in what kind of occupation should she take by being stocked as a vampire?

Beep beep beep beep….oh no. Not again.

'Stupid alarm clock' she thought opening her eyes slowly. Here is another guessing…..I guess this stupid thing and I are never going to be friends... like ever.

She heard a loud crack in the kitchen and got out of her warm and cozy bubble she doesn't wanted to leave, but did it anyway. She enjoyed getting to work just the waking up-phase was a little bit problematic.

After showering and making herself ready for her day she got downstairs and saw Alissa working around the kitchen island and conjured a nice meal for all of them was a very convenient arrangement she got very used to over the years.

'wow…what a nice spread you did'

'Morning' Alissa looked up and watched her friend sitting on the barstool by the island.

Alissa Stern was a breathtaking woman. With her big blue eyes, dark curly hair that just grew out just this way she looked a little bit like Katie Perry. Her slender tall form made her to the most beautiful girl she ever saw. Whenever Caroline told her that she waved it aside telling her friend she looked beautiful too.

'How are you doing? I heard about what happened with Lara yesterday. 'I can't believe she died. I was with you all through the surgery, she was doing fine' she hesitated before she continued her speach…..' you think there was something supernatural involved?'

Alissa had known about her being a little bit different than any other girl she met a long time ago. The first time she came near the supernatural was the day the building on the Campus was on fire. Seeing a blond girl not older than 18 years old trying to open the elevator door was strange. How was she able to do this, when she saw this girl glow for a moment, she had known her being different and took a lot of interest in her since. But she owned this girl her life.

'I know Lara didn't die because of natural causes. So yes….supernatural would be correct.'

'Alex?'

Caroline nodded and feeling her anger rising up again.

'I can't understand how someone like Alex can take a job as a 'human' and teaching to save lives and at the same time standing and taking one too. I just don't get it Car.'

'You know, if I wouldn't be a vampire I would just agree and be mad at him for the rest of my life but I am and now who's talking about being judgmental' she said feeling herself caught in the middle.

'No, don't do that again Caroline. The moment you took this pre-medical subject in Whitmore you've had your doubts about your urges and not being in control by smelling human blood. You proved it to me, because you are not just a vampire. Maybe you should just accept the fact.'

'This is the another thing, Alex telling me something about being prepared for doing whatever….I have no idea for what. It is always the same, me questioning him and he avoiding my questions in return.'

'So you talked with him'

The blond woman still looking like a girl nodded 'well, I tried...without getting any answers.' started eating her breakfast and taking her refill of B+.

'And there is another thought that crossed my mind for a few days….how long can I go on and playing doctor? How long before Dr. Louis noticed I 'm not just getting any older or if it matters anybody in the hospital?'

'But you will complete your fellowship, won't you'

'I really have no idea how I'm going to continue my work with Alex. In some strange way I trusted him' she said in disbelief 'but right now….I can't do this anymore. So with whom should I continue my fellowship?'

'That is a very good point. I ….phew….' she stocked 'I can't give you any advice… '

'Well Stefan called yesterday night right after Lara died. It was weird talking to him after everything that happened back than in New Orleans. I mean yes, we talked over the phone once in a while but we didn't get very close'

'What did he want' she looked suspicious 'I hope this nothing has nothing to do with a certain blond original hybrid? Does it?'

'Well that too, but actually Stefan called because of Viktoria….'

'What is wrong with her? Did she take a long bath in wolfesbane?'

'Alissa….this kind of sarcasm coming from you when a condition of life concerns a child is nothing I would expect from you' Caroline was in the middle of shock and starting to laugh.

'I know she is probably nothing like her parents…..what do you think? Want to get your neck snapped again and being tortured for hours? That was fun, wasn't it?'

'Well there was a lot of fun…just not particularly for me. But I got over it. I have no Idea why everybody thought – even back then – I was mad because of that.' Caroline rolled her eyes. Her friend heard the sarcasm of Caroline's voice You know what 'I help you cleaning up.' Changing the subject again.

The two friends cleaning up the kitchen and go out for work.

'Dr. Forbes, come on in' Dr Louis shouted the moment he heard the knock.

'How did you know it was me' Caroline entered surprised the office of the chief of surgery Dr. Anthony Louis.

'Well you would be the only one with a case of death yesterday night. So I was just guessing.'

Guessing….here we go again.

'I have no explanation of what happened, because it was so sudden.'

'Have you done the necessarily paperwork yet?' very sure he would get the report.

'Certainly, here is my medical report….but…still. I have no explanation Dr. Louis.'

'Thank you. You want to talk about something?' he responded.

'No…not really. I'm just sad and being clueless why this dead irked me more than you know. I haven't seen a report from the autopsy,' she looked at him with big eyes. 'The pathologists haven't got the order to do an autopsy have they?'

'No, Mrs. Anderson didn't sign the permission to perform one. Listen Dr. Forbes, I've read the documentation of the surgery and besides that I was standing at the gallery watching you, I can assure you this surgery was made 'by the book'. There is no need for you to be worried. You come a long way from the young woman who graduated Stanford 8 Years ago.'

She was more surprised and astounded as the day she started to work here as an intern getting his attention even if she wasn't not sure for 100 per cent if she was not within the wrong movie.

'But nonetheless you should take some time off from work Dr. Forbes, to clear your mind. Maybe saving another live in a different city would be a convenient change.' Dr. Louis said as Caroline got out of the chair.

'How do you …? Caroline tried to asked and felt so strange.

'Dr. Portland already told me about a young girl living in New Orleans' he interrupted the young doctor. 'Like I said before….it could be a good job variation. Different people, different country and city…'

Caroline was just able to nod.

'I need to do my rounds and if I might going home than, so am I excused?'

What was going on right know? She could feel it under her skin like a hurricane over the ocean. Was Dr. Louise always that cold? This restraint when it comes to show emotions for a dead child?

'Yes, you can go now.' She looked him in the eyes and saw them changing into something not human for a second. It was like he was letting her see his real self knowing she had a lot of figuring out to do.

She did her last rounds and a lot of paperwork and tried not to go too crazy.

Again she thought about the day her choice was made by going into the medicine road.

After all this years she called it 'the day after'.

She slept unsettled dreaming about fire burning her alive leaving nothing but cinder on the floor. She screamed like being in unbearable pain and woke up. Her right hand especially her forefinger hurt like hell but the pain subsided immediately as she looked around in her room.

She looked around and saw her clock right next to her. '3:08 am? I need to sleep again….'. mumbling very tired.

When she woke up this fateful morning she couldn't remember what happened last night at all. Just saw the sun outside rising slowly she knew today was a day of making decisions.

She got up dressing, 'making herself ready for the day' and went outside her room but nobody was there. Well Elena must be still asleep. She knocked and got inside her room…..waaaaahhhhh

'I'm sorry….I should have waited for the respond….good morning Damon' she said with a very innocent expression.

'Didn't you say something about next Friday?' she mumbled to herself knowing the couple inside would hear her, when they would listen.

'I'm out on course-hunting' she yelled smirking they would be very disturbed right now.

There was a freshman-welcome meeting at the entrance at 9 am, so she had time to take a substantial meal for her day.

She sensed being followed again and thought 'no no not again some creepy glowing now. I am really not in the mood. It turned out her follower was a tall slender girl with big bright eyes and then it came to her like a shock. This was one of the girls she's saved out of the elevator yesterday night.

'Hey' she greeted Caroline shy looking a little bit nervous about what to say

'I'm just so grateful for what you did yesterday' she sounded really shy and so gentle and nice.

The young Vampire wasn't sure what to say 'Well, if I'm capable of helping I do when it's in my power. Are you okay? I'm Caroline by the way'

'Oh..I apologize. I'm Alissa. I wasn't even sure if I should even talk to you, but now it's seems silly to feel like this and yes..I'm okay, just a very husky throat.'

Caroline acknowledged this girls response with a nod.

'I'm on my way to some courses for this semester what about you?'

'Yeah, me too, let's do some hunting today'

They both laughed at this and went to the hunting area without noticing the man who followed them standing on the roof of a building.

A female-voice that seemed to come out of nowhere was talking to this man 'It has just started, but first we need to get rid of this Silas. Everything we fought for was lost since creatures like him were created but now we can hope to rectify this mistake.'

'But she is one of them'

'Yet.'

'It would take years to manipulate this girl working with us'

'Well, then start manipulating'

* * *

**Thanks for reading'**


	7. Chapter 7

**The light within the dark**

**Chapter 7**

Caroline was delighted she was able to talk to this girl so easily. It almost seemed they met a long time ago, even that was not even possible.

'Are you freshman-year too?' she asked her knowing nothing about her but the name.

'No, this was last year, I'm a Sophomore.' She responded with a smile.

She seems so young, innocent and very nice.

'I have to go now, but we'll meet later?' Alissa nodded 'I'd like that.' She answered and went in a different direction.

As she walked to the freshman-meeting Caroline saw two more surprises.

Elena was standing there with a red-headed girl she would've never guess to see again anytime soon.

'Nici' she yelled suddenly walking to her and saw this girl smiling as well. ' I had no clue you would come back to the US.' They hugged each other both smiling like crazy.

'Surprise, surprise' she answered. 'So…where is Bonnie?'

Caroline and Elena looked at each other knowing very well they can't tell the truth about Bonnie being a ghost. Nici would think they've gone nuts over this last two years.

Nicole O'Sullivan once lived in Mystic Falls until her father got a job for a constructor project back at his home in Dublin. So she had to move away too. Elena, Caroline and Nici were always writing emails without telling what really happened with them or the town they called home.

Fortunately the group they were standing in moved along the campus. The three girls noticed another approach. Stefan.

The blond vampire was looking a little bit suspicious because of Stefan's appearance. Standing there without saying a word without a facial expression of recognition was something she wouldn't have expected from him. 'hmm, maybe the separation from Elena made him cranky, who knows' she thought.

'Stefan you are back? I thought you wanted to take some time off all the Mystic Falls drama'

He smiled the typical Stefan smile that ceased Caroline's feeling a little bit'

'Well I decided to go to the next level. College is a nice change besides I have an eye on you guys.

Elena and Caroline scoffed but didn't respond to this statement as he disappeared suddenly.

'Why did he even come?' Elena asked.

'I need to talk with him anyway….he's acting really weird. But who knows heartbroken guys shift into a very bad mentality state.'

'So let's go.' Elena ignored her friend's words and made some moves to take off to the philosophy course expecting Caroline to accompany her.

'Where do you want to go first Nici?'

'I'm going into science this semester'

'You know what, I'm just going with you and make some new experiences. Maybe I can expand my horizon in an unexpected way'

Elena was very surprised 'okay, see you later'.

'Didn't you say journalism was your wish in occupation?'

'Yeah...that would be true. But I just can't imagine sitting down and writing a story or talking into a camera where everyone could recognize my face…..' She had to stop now. Nici can't comprehend the meaning behind her saying and looked a bit little confused.

As they went into the lecture room and sat down she couldn't believe her eyes. In front of her sat the guy from yesterday acknowledging her with a smile.

'What are you doing here?' She asked in a very irritated tone.

He just turned his back again towards her and said 'Maybe the same as you do. Looking for new challenges.' He responded with a wink again.

Does he suffer from a weird disease concerning his eyes? 'I'm Alex by the way. Sorry I took off like I did….' Now he was smirking 'I hope you can forgive me, I was kind in a hurry.'

She scoffed but introduced herself anyway. 'Well, I'm Caroline, but if I keep guessing you've already known about this.'

The professor just started his lecture about live, death and saving lives she heard a man saying 'just saving human lives can save your pathetic little existence' with a very menacing voice.

She turned around scarred. Where was this voice coming from?

'Did you hear this threatening voice?' she asked-

'Voice?' and looked down to the man standing behind the desk. 'Yeah Professor Louis voice can be very threatening. I've heard he is very new in this lecturing business. Just finished a fellowship as a heart-surgeon didn't get the job he wanted and ended up here last year instead.

'How do you know all about this? You just landed here a few days ago…didn't you?' Caroline looked very surprised because of Nicole's knowledge.

'Yeah, but I'm kind of acquainted with Dr. Louis because he was my father's Doctor after his heart attack 12 month ago….' They were whispering but a few students were staring very irritated and reproachful. So they had to be very silent from now on.

'We'll talk later'

'That would be a very good choice unless you want to add some important input about the conduction system of the heart' Dr. Louise looked her straight in the eye without showing any anger.

'Sorry' Caroline and Nicole mouthed 'We apologies' Caroline said.

Without having another disturbance this course finished in a blink. Caroline was very fascinated about this subjects she would've never thought medicine could be this interesting, intriguing and just….life-changing.

Was she able to handle this medicine-road let alone her urges that would go to her limits and above? Helping her friends and her boyfriend was her coming to herself without even trying. The moment she became a vampire was hard because she had to deal with this change alone until Stefan showed her a different way she could accept until today.

Yes, helping another person kept her sane, kept her in charge, kept her who she really is. The moment her father died she realized of how much she can cope with. She can deal with loss. Her darkest spot inside her soul was not in control.

No….she was in control. A neurotic-control-freak on crack…..but in control in every step of the way. Helping people and saving them. She's already done it so many times before.

So why not in an official way? 'Because you are a vampire? An inner voice screamed.

'The challenge on this new road is just the blood and my urges.' Again deep in her own thoughts. 'Yeah…just the blood. This is a challenge yes. But I accept this….challenge'

'He was great wasn't he' Nici came through her thoughts…'hey? Are you listening'

'I'm sorry. Yes, Dr. Louis made medicine more than interesting. I guess I'll give it a try too….'

Nicole smiled 'finally studying together like we did in school once….'

She went into different courses with chemistry and biology she completed her schedule here in for this semester.

With 'I'm going into medicine' she came back to the dorm looking at a very astounded but very pale looking Elena. She definitely didn't get enough sleep.

'You are going into medicine, what? why? and above all who are you?' Elena responded with a very mocking tone.

'Meaning what? Are you going right back to the source of your survival?' she continued. 'Sorry…I don't comprehend 'I'm going into medicine'

'May I interrupt you're rambling speech?'

'Yes you may, I got this….you have been joking so we can catch up on some news about Lucy?'

Caroline could just shake her head in disbelieve. She didn't let me explain. What a great friend.

'What news would that be?'

'Well you wouldn't believe this, but Katherine is going to help us for god knows reasons. Her and Damon are searching for Lucy so I hope they'll find her very soon.'

'Wow, Katherine and Damon on a road trip. That sounds very interesting, so they have a lead where to search this witch?'

'I trust him and yes it seems that way. Damon wasn't going into the particulars but at least he is doing some research'

'Well, sorry' Caroline was disappointed in Elena in not taking her serious in her decision but saw overstepping her line again about Damon.

'But back to you' Elena smiled a little 'What is this about you and medicine?'

'Yes, medicine and I are going to be an item. And honestly I can't believe you just brushing my planes aside. Maybe I'm crazy, but I can assure you I want to do this. I'll learn to fight against my urges like my father once wanted me to.'

Elena looked at her friend a little dumfound for a second or two and responded in a sceptical sound in her voice 'You want to torture yourself?...Why?'

'I want to see how far I can restrain myself for a while.' She started again…hoping her friend would support and understand her reasons. 'Listen Elena…I've given my dad a promise never hurt a human being. I wasn't that successful by killing mom's officers and worst of all killing the poor witches.'

I know what I've done. But after I saved my mother's life and the 10 students yesterday I knew there is more to me than just being a Vampire. And if you really need to know about looking for a never ending source of blood for my own pleasure, that's not my intention.'

Elena looked still very surprised but finally understood what her friend was talking about. 'Well, you have a lot of work to do.' She looked serious now. 'and I'm not just talking about the amount of study you have to do…..trust me, it's a lot. My father once told me about his time as a student and I decided that my head could not be this big for all this knowledge.'

'Thank you Elena. I'm glad you are taking it this way because I have my doubts as well trust me. It's sudden and comes out of the blue for everyone but I have to try. If my plans in 'me and medicine' are failing I have to deal with it. But like I said….I need to try'

They smiled at each other. 'I'll help you if I can. Besides Damon and Stefan are experts in the torturing department….I'll give you some advise standing on the other side and be active instead of being chained into a chair could be very interesting as well.'

'I appreciate you offer…that sounds like fun' and both started laughing.

Elena laughing sounded honest but very tired and kind of sad. 'Elena? What's wrong with you? You look tired and exhausted.' The blond girl asked now very concerned.

'I've been having nightmares as soon as I'm alone since Graduation.' Elena admitted looking at every direction but to her friend. 'I called Damon for a little bit of diversion last night because getting sleep was pointless…' she smiled a little as she answered.

'What kind of nightmares?' Thinking about her own dreams she had last light.

'It's an odd feeling… like being drowned again…. . But maybe that is a remnant of my own death experience, feeling my lungs filling with water dying and becoming a vampire.' She concluded. 'It's just…I've never had any nightmares before about the Rebekah-forced-accident.'

'And I talked to Stefan this morning, he is acting not like himself….maybe I'm just feeling bad of hurting him the way I did' she responded like talking to herself.

'If there is anything I can do to help you, just say the word.'

'thank you….I need to figuring out the meaning behind this dreams first…'

'So…Nici is back' Time to change subjects 'yeah, very surprising but…she is back'

Weeks went by as Caroline learnt to restrain herself more and more as in drinking less blood, going into a crowded library, sitting in front of a glass of blood without drinking and taking her ring off in daylight to handle the pain without losing control.

It was not an easy way she was choosing knowing about the necessity though. It was risky in every step of the way including for every human being in her building. Elena and Caroline got closer over this time. The blond woman couldn't believe how supporting her friend became.

Elena got paler and weaker but denied to talk about what made her suffer much more.

Caroline's dream from her first night here appeared again and again. The voice telling her about saving human lives could save her existence... . Still she didn't get behind the meaning of this declaration. Eventually she remembered the pain in her hand and herself burning to death and her not being more than ashes lying on the floor.

But why ….her hand?...Is it possible her daylight-ring caused her nightmares?

Sitting and studying with Nicole for a test scheduled next week, she thought about her progress in becoming less of a vampire but more herself, self-doubts erupting from time to time. 'Is it selfish to want what I want?'

She had no idea the worst torture for her would approach sooner than she wished for….

The vibration of her phone went off 'excuse me…I take it outside' she said to Nicole with a glance at the librarian knowing about her aversion to phones in front of this books.

'What's wrong Damon?'

'Hey Blondie…I couldn't get Elena on her phone but I have some news ready to tell.' Damon said making some drum-noises ' Ta da…. We found Lucy. She's in a house right next to me but she is not in charge to decide and go back to Mystic Falls. But she wants to help from here.'

'Here? And where exactly is 'here?

'You girls should come to Houston….' And yet, do we have any problems?


	8. Chapter 8

**The light within the dark**

**Chapter 8**

And do we have a problem?

Houston? No…but Nici came straight running towards her screaming and drenched in tears.

'She is drowning herself, she is drowning again and again….she pushed me aside. I can't help her' she slurred her voice sounded very weak.

'What? Who is drowning?'

'Elena…she was taking a bath as I came into the bathroom. I saw her head under the surface of the water and tried to pull her up. But she wouldn't let me and she kind of threw me across the bathroom'

'Oh my….Damon listen …can we talk later? Elena is trying to drown herself…bye'

'what…wait' Damon responded but Caroline already hung up.

Caroline needed do breath because of the blood she smelled.

'Nici, you hurt yourself, here take my shawl for your wound on your back of your head.' Nici smiled a little 'go…help her.' She responded.

The blond vampire was unsure if staying with Nicole or running to Elena would be the best choice.

But Caroline ran straight back to the dorm. The blond girl tried her best not to scare her friend but decided to move like a flash to help Elena. She knew now the secret was out for her and all of them will have a lot of explaining to do. But it didn't matter right now. Even though Elena can't technically die because she already did….

She flashed into the bathroom and found her friend like Nici said under water. All she could do was pulling her up and out of the water. It didn't matter Elena fought her off with every strength she had 'let me go….I need to keep drowning I need to keep drowning.' The veins around her eyes were visible and nothing white was seen in them.

Caroline felt herself again like living in a déjà-vu. Hasn't she experienced the same by being compelled from Silas? 'I need to keep cutting…I need to keep cutting,' while her wrists were bleeding.

Rebekah helped her in this situation by slapping her face. Well…..the struggling Elena with 'I need to keep drowning.' What was wrong with Silas? No experimental suggestions for words? No ideas for a new script regarding his compulsions?

'Hey…you need to listen to me Elena' by holding her wrists 'wake up …. you don't need to drown anymore' But Elena struggled more than before 'No but Stefan is drowning…I need to suffer like him' she screamed at the top of her lungs. So Caroline had no other choice and decided to do the Rebekah Mikealson solution by just slapping her friends face as well.

'Ouch' Elena said but seemed saner than just a second ago and looked into the eyes of her friend.

Caroline cringed but said 'Can you talk now? What happened? What is wrong with Stefan?'

The brunette girl still looked very confused. 'Why did you just slapped me?' Elena's eyes became round and her vampire face vanished. She realized her friend helped her out of her misery.

'Let's go…I don't want to see water any time soon' she finally could catch up her breath.

'So what was this about Stefan? Why is he dro…?' Saying this she realized not being alone with her friend anymore. They had a witness. The read-head girl was staring at the two other girls and looked shocked and very pale because of her of her head-injury.

'I can't believe this….so they've gotten you too?' She almost whispered.

'They've gotten us? What do you mean Nici? Are you saying you know about the existence of….well what we are?'

'Yes, I know about vampires. I've been drinking vervain spiced tea like my father told me to do for years. This Anna girl tried to compel me in forgetting seeing her biting into this guy named Ben.'

'Anna? But she wasn't in Mystic Falls until you left and all hell broke loose was she?'

Nicole was got paler. 'Maybe you need to sit down right now. I'm not an expert but you cut your head quite deep. You need stitches.' Caroline said looking more worried than before.

Elena vamped out again and flashed toward Nicole very fast. The only person in this room who could help did what she had to do. Again she held Elena but this time away from Nicole

'Run….run outside. I don't know how long I can keep her' she screamed.

Caroline smelled this extraordinary flavor of blood in the air of this room too but she could handle her urges quite well. Her resisting training was paying off right now. The second the owner of this liquid disappeared the smell ceased though.

'Are you okay Elena? I need to look after Nici, she knows…..I can't believe it. Besides that…we need to talk…not just about Stefan but Lucy also. Damon just called me before you decided to play Ariel the mermaid and told me her being in Houston. But right now I need to find Nicole….' She informed Elena and left the dorm-room.

The smell of blood still lingered in the air it was easy to follow as she found her friend laying on the lawn just a few yards away. Caroline approached the bleeding girl very carefully without stopping to breath facing the urge of vamping out and draining her of every ounce of blood in her veins.

'You want to be a physician?' She told herself in a mocking tone. 'Now is the time to prove if you can handle being around human blood every time.'

She bit her wrist and offered her friend her blood so she could heal. 'This injury was caused of supernatural reasons, because of Elena's vampire strength.' She thought, excusing her actions fotr feeding Nicole her blood.

But it didn't work. What's wrong? 'You need to swallow, Nici….it'll save you…please….Nici' The young woman almost screamed desperately.

'You can't heal her with you blood anymore. Go away…I'll take care of her.' A voice right in front of her was audible and she saw HIM.

'No no no no no nononononono. I don't like your definition of taking care of people' She gasped as she saw the owner of the voice and her distress of saving her friend increased. 'You won't take her too. Stay away….just stay away.'

But he didn't listen to her, kneeled down and looked at her injury on her head. It was like the world was standing still without hearing, feeling and seeing it for just one moment.

All at once an ambulance and many people appeared around her. She knew she couldn't do anything for help her friend without making a scene right now.

'Please help her' she yelled towards the people 'and you should stay away' facing her word toward this Alexander guy.

'No, it's okay…that is Dr. Portland. He is a resident doctor here at the hospital.' A who get out the ambulance said right behind. 'He will help her.

'I'm sorry…this is not about you. I will help her and I do, did you give her this shawl?' Alexander said took it away and pressed a sterile bandage into her friends scull to stop the bleeding.

Caroline was still kneeling there and her face showed the panic she felt deep inside of her soul. She just got her back and now….. . She just nodded 'good job' He said while they were standing up.

The blond girl was standing there dumbfounded, lost for words like being hit by a lightning-bolt.

'That's not possible' she whispered. 'He is a doctor?'

'Does she have any relatives around here'? The woman asked and ignored Caroline's reaction.

'Well, her father is Joseph O'Sullivan, but I don't know if he moved back around this area.'

'The constructor O'Sullivan, so that would be Nicole?' the woman asked again. 'Yes…that's the one.' Caroline answered finding her breath again from her shock as this man took her away to the ambulance car.

She rushed behind them to stop this man 'no…you don't lay a finger on her…..if you touch or hurt her I will come for you…I swear to god. I don't care what you are or who you are, but you should keep your distance.' She said with a very low and barely audible voice.

Dr. Portland turned towards this very beautiful girl and knew this is not the time for playing any games. Her self-control was slipping a little bit and her anger was visible.

'Hey it's okay, don't worry' he responded in a reassuring but gentle and serious voice. 'It's not her time to go…I'll take care of her. I promise you, she'll survive. But right now you should let me do my job. So, back of now please.' He was very serious and stepped in the ambulance car to start his work.

As the car drove off she was clueless about what do to in this moment. Everything went out of control. People got hurt again…..

'Hey…I'm so sorry….I don't know how I've just lost my control this fast.' Elena was standing right behind her and was as much confused as Caroline.

'We should talk Elena.' She cringed a little. 'Do you remember being compelled whatsoever?'

'Well….actually…no. I've just kept talking to Stefan over the last weeks. I've got nightmares again and today I just can't keep myself away from going into the deep water of my bathtub.'

'If I keep guessing Elena…that wasn't Stefan who talked to you.'

'Silas?'

'Wait…Stefan is Silas? What does this mean? Stefan is still missing or even dead?'

'The moment I pulled you out of the water you told me something about 'just like Stefan is drowning', so maybe Silas kept him somewhere…..in water?' Caroline concluded.

'So this nightmares weren't just dreams?' she answered astound.

'I have no idea….but could you tell something about the environment you saw in this nightmare?'

The brunette girl considered Caroline's question for a moment and answered hesitantly.

'This water was dirty and…' she stopped her facial expressions were shocked. 'It looked like a quarry with a lot of trees'

'Well and especially Virginia is lacking of quarries and trees. There isn't any state in the US who has fewer trees than Virginia….' Caroline stopped her little cynical-outburst, 'sorry….but seriously. How are we able to find Stefan?'

Elena didn't say anything took her phone out. 'Listen Jeremy…we need your help with talking to Bonnie, we need to find the quarry that holds Stefan in a casket or whatever….'

'And how do you suggest her to help?...she is dead Elena, accept this fact.' Jeremy responded with a broken voice sad and full of anger and hung up.

'Jeremy is right Elena. We need to handle our problems without Bonnie.'

'Caroline….it is Stefan we are talking about…she needs to help us. We need a witch for finding him.' Elena concluded.

'Well, maybe you're right and we need magic for finding Stefan but Bonnie isn't the only witch on earth. And if I might add….technically she isn't. She is dead…accept this fact.'

'You told me Damon found Lucy? She could help…' Elena responded.

'Yes, I agree. We need to go to Houston, but before we take off I have to talk to Nicole…'

'You are right Care….I need to apologize for hurting her and…I can't believe she knows longer than we had about the supernatural.'

As they were talking and walking towards Caroline's car they heard two female voices coming from the parking place. Caroline couldn't make it out with her human ears.

'Do you hear this?'

She nodded.

'How could you do this to me mum….I need my powers back yesterday. Do you have any ideas how many of them are walking around here on this campus. I need them to protect myself. You saw it with your own eyes today…'

'No….and even if I could I wouldn't give them back to you. And by the way…you told me about them being your friends.'

'Friends…they hurt Nicole….are you blind? This girls are far away from being my friends. They are just monsters.' With that the girls recognized the voice. 'But haven't you told me about this girl … Caroline…..didn't she save you live?' Suddenly a car drove off away and into the night. The voices disappeared with the car

Again this day Caroline got desperate…. 'Alissa' she mouthed toward Elena.

'So…she is a witch too?' Elena asked.

'I had no idea….but she probably witnessed my flashing around campus today….. Shit. What now? I became kind of careless with hiding my powers. How many people know what we are?'

'I'll call Damon and we need to prepare for visiting good old Texas…' Elena smiled a little.

'I have a bad feeling….leaving everything behind, but you're right. Step by step….first Lucy…after that we need to save Bonnie and Stefan….'

'And after all saving people…..we can start our life again.'

'And when exactly is 'after'?'

* * *

**Thanks for reading**


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING for describing a certain kind of torture in this chapter**

**The light within the dark**

**Chapter 9**

'And when exactly is 'after'?'

'Never' she thought 'there was the answer I was searching for.'

Caroline being in a dark room without windows and bleeding by hanging on something like a cross. Her arms and legs are penetrated with some lances.

All over her head she felt wires stuck right to her scalp. She felt weak….the pain in the wounds grow with every little move. And the pain in her head…..what is that? An EEG?...Seriously? Since when are supernatural creatures adding human-medicine devices in their torturing repertoire?'

Her life is coming to an end in the next few hours, her plans of helping human back-fired in the worst way possible.

After her talk with Elena about going to Houston and her reassuring visit in the hospital looking after Nicole, they actually got on a plane. Unfortunately Caroline never got any nearer to Lucy than the airport in her choice of destination, justified because of a bullet filled with vervain right next to her scapula.

Again? And why me? Isn't any different target possible than me available and my back? Where am I? Still in Houston? I always wanted to go there….

The pain in her head got worse. She felt the electricity swarm through her brain. The pain similar to her experience after her graduation day as the witch Ada she's once killed haunted her with 'remember us Caroline?' Pictures came alive of her herself as a 5 year old girl and vanished immediately.

Knowing she was alone in this chamber of secrets but hearing voices coming from outside. She may not think about the pain to much….she did it before…..divert yourself…..thinking…knowing….. take control over your mind in times another person is taking control of your body. She did it before….yes…she has done it so many times with Damon, with Katherine, with Jules and her friends…with her father…again and again.

'Why didn't you ask her while you were in Mystic Falls anyhow?' She heard an unknown male-voice talking to an unheard person.

'shhhh, she could hear us.' The addresser whispered with a very suppressed voice, so Caroline couldn't get a hint of the owner.

'We can't let her die…you know that.'

'It doesn't matter to me anymore….right now…he won't kill me. But you're probably right…' The whispering continued and was gone.

Gone….so was the pain in her brain. But the pain in her arms and legs prolonged the way it was.

Pictures of herself as a little girl appeared again. A nameless face with piercing blue eyes with wrinkles in the skin that surrounded them appeared like he was standing in front of her in her prison. Watching her….talking to her 'You might not remember about this young woman for the rest of your life. You understand me?' His eyes dilated for a moment and he vanished from her sight.

'How this are pictures coming inside my brain?'

She knew she was being compelled in this short vision. But how is this possible? The moment she transitioned into a Vampire all her stolen memories have been coming back. Her memories about Damon abusing, raping (isn't a no enough to back off?), feeding on her came back to life. Why hasn't had this memory of a 5 year old came back earlier?

Keep thinking…keep thinking…..who could take away memories even from vampires?

Oh …my… god….I was being compelled from an original vampire she never saw in her life.

Who was this woman those who existence she had to forget about. Are her abductors interested in her memories because of her?

'I need to think clear…concentrate…..I need to get out of here.'

The lances inside her body hurt so much. She needed to get rid of them. She felt warm….no not warm she felt herself glowing again like she was in her first day on college.

Concentrate…keep glowing. She looked up to her captive arms and couldn't believe what she saw. Her eyes must be playing tricks on her…. First of all…her daylight ring was gone and second…

'I don't know what's going on here…..but I need to concentrate on this pure feeling. 'This feeling of hope and love, her will to stay alive and never give up….. . Yes…love…hope…not giving up…concentrate Caroline come on'. She heard her father like he was standing right in front of her, torturing her and just want to do what was the best. Hope…..

She felt the steel melt inside her upper extremities. The process increased the pain beyond anything she ever experienced, she was on fire burning in hell for all bad she's done in her life.

But she could move her hands away from its prison very slowly.

The pain didn't let her think clearly anymore, she just reacted like a prisoner waiting to get away…waiting for her own freedom.

Finally she freed her hands and pulled the intruders of her legs outside. This process took the last strength that was inside of her away…..she fell to the floor and passed out.

'How could she do this? You should have been watching her….you let her alone? We need to get rid of her now…..there is no other way. He will never know who is responsible for her death.

Caroline felt a stone surface under her cheek. So,…she was still laying on the floor in this black room of torture. She heard three people enter her prison cell and recognized the female voice immediately.

Hayley and whatever surname she owns.

'What is she doing here? Stupid question. Torturing me off course….and besides that she just admitted her wish of killing me. Very nice….

'What do you want now Hayley….again being on the stabbing anyone you know in the back road? Who is behind this project, 'taking Caroline hostage and torturing her for whatever reasons. And no…I don't believe you are capable to organize this kind of ….eeeh crime''

She smiled a very Hayley like smile. Caroline tried very hard to remember Hayley creating an ordinary smile. But all she could think of was this serpent like smile and the seducing kind of smile.

'Well my hormones are taking over my actions…..I can't help myself' She kept smiling and enjoyed herself a little bit to much.

Caroline felt weak ….very weak…..in moments like this she would have been very thirsty…her urges would have scream for blood. But somehow she doesn't want blood….her body screamed for something else.

'Your hormones? Is that the 1 million dollar question in 'who wants to be a millionaire?' hmm…it might be full moon today?'

'Congratulations Caroline, that's right. But that's not the reason of me acting on my hormones…. He didn't tell you, did he?'

'Who is 'he' and I hope the moon is coming closer to its full stage, seeing you transitioning is something I really would like to watch before I got chewed through by you. Wouldn't that be your plan?'

Hayley didn't stop her odd smile.

'No….I mean yes, you would get the one 'chewed through' but not by me. I'm out of business for this kind of actions for a few months. So good-bye Caroline….have a nice death.' With her last statement she left the room leaving two guys with her.

Two guys with symptoms of lycanthropy were standing in the same room as her.

She tried to escape and follow this abominable girl who just closed the door behind her. Every last ounce of strength inside of she used to lashed out, trying to flash after this girl.

'I swear to everything I love….the day will come and you'll get the check to payback…..I'm going to be the one who takes away what you love the most and after that…I'm going to kill you.'

She had no idea why she just said that. Yes…Hayley wasn't exactly her favorite person, but saying threats like that wasn't her at all.

Caroline didn't get any respond for her pathetic behavior anyway.

The moment she heard the door get locked the two men starting to change. She knew what would happen, she already went through this process as she once watched Tyler transitioning into a werewolf.

'What did she want from me? Why wire me up with this EEG-thingy?'

Wherever she was….'here is not the place for getting any answers.'

Again…she concentrated on her strength, her light and her power deep inside her soul. The young woman had no idea why she could change in a statue of flames but the moment the two not completely changed creatures attacked her…jumped on her….and bit her she got her control back, she got her light back.

With the last bit of effort she felt a built up of power inside of her soul, her heart and her body.

Being chewed up by two werewolves hurt but she felt the warmness that surrounded her. In this awful prison she wasn't all by herself…..the flames were with her….she felt them like best friends supporting her in this moment when all she could see was black. This is the end. This is death I always longed for…..

The moment she woke up she felt so much warmness on her skin….the warmness of this one special heat in this galaxy. The sun…. every cell of her body seemed to absorbed the ray of this heat. Her body seemed to recover from the treatment of the last days.

Smoke rouse up from everywhere around her. Her strength in her body came back very slowly… . How is that possible? Why didn't she long for blood like she did after her father kept her?

What happened to her? What happened to her chamber? What happened with those werewolves?

First she looked around and saw two corpses lying right next to her and second down to her own body. Why didn't she laying there looking like them as well? Why did the pain she felt coming from the werewolf venom almost numb. Yes she could feel the poison spreading through her veins for sure. It's wasn't like the two times she already got bitten though.

But why didn't the flames harm her?

She is a vampire …for heaven's sake….isn't she? And Vampire's and fire are not the best mix… So why wasn't she a piece of coal or even worse a particle of dust and ash?

'I need to get up and find a way to get away from here.' She looked around…..nothing….no house, no trees, no road, no beating heart…

No beating heart? Caroline looked again as she twirled around and listened to her environment again. No….there is not one….but two of them.

She didn't consider the consequences of her actions for one second. The moment she saw HER standing in front of a car she flashed towards her with the wrath she felt the since she met her the first time.

Hayley didn't have any time to react as a light flash came towards her in a vehemently not noticeable force that was Caroline Forbes.

The blond vampire bit her without showing any remorse or humanity and laid her hands around the throat and pressed her long strong fingers into the trachea of this wolfs-girl.

Suddenly she was pulled away with an enormous inhuman force.

The moment she felt very strong arms around her waist from behind she knew very well she needed to give up on her prey. She knew the person who owned this arm.

'Listen to me, love, I can't let you do that to that girl.'

But she didn't give up on fighting those arms holding her tight….keeping her away from that bitch who tried to kill her

'Please, would you just hold still, I would never hurt you…you know that…you are save….shhh.'

….the moment she heard this accent and his velvet tone in his voice she recognized the one and only Klaus Mikaelson but couldn't and simply wasn't able to do as he asked. She needed to end it...

The next moment she heard a crack and blacked out for the fourth time this day.


	10. Chapter 10

**The light within the dark**

**Chapter 10**

The next moment she heard a crack and blacked out for the fourth time this day.

The moment she woke up she kept her eyes closed but felt the sun probably coming from outside the windows glare on her skin lying with her cheek on a very soft pillow.

Someone was staring at her, watching her every move she did. She forced herself not to open up her eyes, because of the inevitable unknown will follow she actually didn't want to let happen.

Her strength came back again after being snapped by her neck again though. She finally thought about the moment he held her to his strong body.

The burning pain in her veins she felt after she was bitten by the two guys was finally gone. Even it wasn't as bad as the two times before she experienced this, it still hurt like being on fire.

The fire which destroyed this little house because ….yes…because of what? What exactly happened down this cellar of the house?

They bit her? And after that? They just burst into flames just like that? She needed answers…like now. The only person who could give her that was this weird guy….Dr. Portland….she needed to talk to him and most important no more evasion. She wouldn't give him any permission to do so.

But right now she had to deal with someone else….. she wasn't in this bed in whatever house or even city because of the werewolf bites. She was here because someone snapped her neck and worst of all…protected that tremendous wolfs-girl.

Anger rouse inside of her again. Who did he think she is? …..how dare he….?

Was he responsible for my captive existence? Well….if you have friends like that you don't need any foes… .How easily she thought about him as a friend without hesitation. But what was his business with this….wench? Why did he pull me away from her the moment she got what she deserved?

She cringed…..yes…the second heart-beat. Certainly….killing a pregnant woman is one of the biggest crimes there is. But why is it a concern of his?

He knew she was awake and she knew that he's known this fact all along.

Again this young woman needed her biggest strength to get out of here for finishing what she had started, for significant answers and that was her self-control.

She opened her eyes and saw herself lying on a big double bed and glanced straight in two remarkable blue eyes watching her with concern but with a little smile around his lips. He was lying next to her – so close -his face almost touched her hair.

'I could get use to this sight love, watching you sleep or just acting like you do….reminds me of sleeping beauty.'

Caroline scoffed…..her favorite mimic around him so it seemed. 'Seriously…..you attacked me for no reasons and now you're stalking me? And by the way…sleeping beauty didn't act like she was sleeping for 100 years she just did….…'

The original hybrid smirked for just a moment but showed a more grave face the next second.

'First of all, love, I didn't want to attack you, I just couldn't let you kill this girl. Second there is an obvious reason for my action. Thirdly I apologize for snapping your very beautiful neck and please know I always opted to do several actions to that part of your body than that.' He responded with a very cunning smile.

'So, you attacked me to save another girl, a girl – I might add – who tried to kill me-and at the same time you're flirting with me?'

He was back on his smirking road.

She couldn't take this crap anymore and get up the bed walking towards the door for her departure out of Klaus's room and well…..probably his life.

Regrettably she didn't get to the door since two strong arms were around her waist again.

'Where are you going, love?' he said holding her tight keeping his arms around her body like it could be the last time for him. Keeping her as close as possible knowing she wouldn't like what he had to say to her. He took a deep breath enjoying her feminine smell that is so her….

'Let go of me…..' She struggled against him…knowing she had to keep her self control and calm down.

'Why…you indent to burn down this house as well?' Watching her as her eyes changed into an inhuman color that came not with her vampire-face.

At this she turned around but got caught in his almost desperate glance that just couldn't let her go.

'Okay….cut this crap, I didn't burn down anything and what is this you want to tell me? Hayley and you had a very passionate night or day or both and now a few months later she is pregnant with your child?'

Actually Caroline just wanted to show him a piece of sarcasm. Yes…Hayley was pregnant….she had noticed, but that fact didn't necessarily lead to Klaus becoming the daddy…did it?

Klaus's face showed no emotions, no smile and no sadness nothing…. Lifting his chin and looking down on her still linger his hands on her waist.

She didn't need any further word from this man she knew her sarcasm wasn't just that….she's just told the truth.

She needed to gather her thoughts and considered leaving this room and this peering glance he was giving her. But something was holding her back. This moment he and her standing in opposite positions represented where they were standing back in Mystic Falls…never on the same side.

Finally she found her voice.

'So…this is New Orleans.' Trying to regain her self-control knowing she couldn't avoid this subject 'Klaus the daddy' forever 'actually I'm surprised….to find myself in this city. I was aiming for Houston, which is a complete different state. So…how did that happened.'

Klaus still showed no emotions but a little bit of surprise in his face.

'Well, I was surprised hearing from Marcel he has someone I would trade his so called witch Devina with, knowing for certain to find you save and sound on the campus of Whitmore.' He explained very shortly.

'I'm sorry to hear you lost this witch because of me.'

'No need to be sorry love…..because of certain occurrences this witch is still under my protection and still receives the honor of my hospitality.' He said with mischief in his eyes but again she saw his dangerous and powerful glance. She knew for sure he was capable of everything…and she could hold nothing against it.

'Oh, but save and sound in Whitmore? Why would you think that?' Caroline responded with a hint of mocking his conclusion. 'But yes….very save with Silas looking like Stefan and compelling everyone who is just remotely in any kind of relationship with him and not to mention without a very dear friend who died because she resurrected somebody else. My definition might be a little bit different from yours when it comes of being save and sound.'

'So…you're back on hating me again, love?' He didn't even react to her response. It felt like he ignored all this events and brushed them away.

'Again why would you think like that?' She didn't want to play his games anymore….to force her literally over the edge so she would lost her self control again? Saying something stupid and find herself stabbed with a lamppost and a fetal bite in her neck? No…not this time….she had lost so many people, friends, family and her boyfriend.

Yeah…thinking about her boyfriend….or better said ex-boyfriend because she couldn't handle his choice of staying away from Mystic Falls without telling her the details of his absence. 'I need to protect you…..I need to find myself without being ripped apart in two halves.' She was completely clueless of its meaning.

'You actually believe I'm the one who played you, don't you?' He said with a tone is his voice sharp like his Hybrid canines she once saw.

'But what about you Ms Forbes….didn't you start this playing of mind games? Distracting me, fooling me into thinking you actually cared about me, expecting me to save everyone you cared about? Expecting me to save the lot that killed not one but two of my brothers?' His voice was very calm but she could hear the turmoil inside of him.

'Do you remember my 18 birthday? You used the sire-bond on Tyler so he was forced to bite me….don't tell me about playing mind-games Klaus….. You've sought ME out for playing not just mind games but Russian roulette that concerned my own life. What do you expect just because you saved me for unknown reasons later that day? My never ending gratitude, friendship and quitting my friendship with people I've known all my life long and who were hurt and killed by you?'

Now Klaus was taken aback but answered. 'No….I just expected you do get to know me….like I said this evening.'

'_Oh, come on, take a chance, Caroline. Talk to me. Come on, get to know me. I dare you.'_

'Yeah, exactly….You dared me didn't you? So games of any kind weren't on your mind by saying that? Not at all?'

'Well…' now he smiled and showed her more emotions as the moment she had been waking up from her so called snapping-the-neck-sleep.

'But…off course it is not the same playing games to somebody as long this somebody isn't you….' She took a breath and sighed almost in desperation to make him understand her feelings and actions that happened in the past.

'You've known all along what I felt Caroline.' He looked at her again with an emotionless facial expression.

'Did I? Maybe eventually I concluded your feelings for me but never for a fact. Haven't you known all along what I felt as well?' She whispered.

'No…I've never known for sure what you felt, love. Perhaps this little circumstance couldn't let me give up on you entirely, you were the challenge I've waited for all my existence.' He said very slowly his glance got more intense, penetrating her with stunning blue eyes.

'But it doesn't matter anymore Klaus….like I said a few minutes ago, you are going to be a parent with a girl I'm going to kill one day….that is a promise. She tortured me for reasons I've never learned about, she wanted to kill me for real…..and without my little adjustment in life I wouldn't be standing here talking to you about the entity of our feelings. It doesn't matter how I feel anymore….. .'

'Well, it matters to me Caroline so pray tell me and besides that why are you so upset about me becoming a parent.' He said acting like he waited for a positive respond.

'On graduation day when you said good-bye to me you actually considered giving me a first class ticket so I could come to New Orleans. But right now I don't understand what for? Just pretend for a second I would've said yes. Would you've told me the truth about already having a girlfriend which carried your heir in her body?'

She stopped. In that moment she couldn't even get was she was saying. Isn't he dead? So new rules come up concerning hybrids in the procreation department?

'And how is that even possible….I always thought you've died a millennium ago. Well….maybe It's none of my business and I don't know if I'm really interested in that answer anyway.' She stopped noticed her rambling again…..finding her way back to what she was interested in.

'So again why did you need me?...what for?'

His smile stayed on his lips he didn't give any hint about his intentions for opting to invite her that night.

'You still didn't tell me what you feel.' He just said instead.

'Because you are not honest with me.' She countered.

'I told you.' He said patiently 'I intend to be your last love, how much honesty do you expect from me knowing you always beg for mercy for Tyler's life?' He said with a sharp and hard tone.

'Okay you want me to be honest. Here it comes…' she took a breath 'I don't know what I feel, and right know I can't even think about getting a clearer picture of this disaster that humans call feelings. But yes….I admit it I have feelings for you. But I'm clueless how there can ever be a chance for us being in a relationship build on trust, love and happiness. Maybe it's on me to apologize not saying this earlier but what did you expect me to do here in New Orleans when you obviously moved on?'

He was again taken aback about her sudden honest speech and closed the distance between them again not even noticed spreading apart before. Touching her shoulders with his hands and pushing her towards the wall behind her, knowing she couldn't escape for what he had to say in return.

'I've tried to move on so badly, love. Yes I've tried. I've tried to move on from you distracting me, rejecting me, letting me look like a love sick fool and calling me delusional.'

'I wanted you here in New Orleans just for us…for me….showing you this city I've once build up with my siblings until my father's chase was finding us for the hundredth time. For you…taking you away from your friends who have no regards and gratefulness for all the things you've done towards them. You deserve so much more than this little home town of yours. And by the way….I…..can't move on from my feeling for you. My attempt to move on ended in a one night stand which lead to a very surprising consequence I would've never guessed would come over me on my own.'

The way he was talking to her was passionate, honest and trustworthy in any kind of way. She was astound about his words she would've never expected coming from him, as she felt his cheek on hers…..so close …so intimate…so familiar. She could hear him breathing….taking in his strong feature. She felt content and secure in his arms knowing he would never harm her.

…But he did….

'I see your doubts love about the two of us working out a relationship. Perhaps you need more time to figure this out on your own…..one day you can see what I see…. How similar we are.'

'I can't stay here as long as this….girl is around.' She pressed the words through her lips.

'I can't let you get rid of her love, because she is carrying a part of family in her womb. Besides since when did you become this unforgiving person? I've tried to kill you too….'

She had no answer and avoided giving him that.

'So…where does this left us?' She asked knowing the answer already avoiding the second question of his. 'I can't breathe knowing this girl is still alive and under your protection. So the only solution is trying to get on a plane this very day.' She paused….thinking about the fact of him saving her again today.

'I'm very grateful you saved my life again. I presume you gave me your blood to heal me by the time I've recovered from my broken neck.….but for now it is…..good-bye Klaus.' Turning around to his bedchamber door pushing down the handle to open it up and tried leaving him behind, when he pressed his hand against the door.

'Tyler tried to kill and destroy me too….several times I might add' Klaus said trying to make her see her face again. 'And just because I couldn't see you hurt I've changed my mind, love.' He spoke slowly and gentle but his voice was businesslike.

She turned around and faced him again being impressed about his argument. Standing so close for her own liking and still not close enough.

'But that would mean you feel the same for this wench as I felt for Tyler.' She said in the same businesslike voice.

Now it was on him to be impressed…. 'Not for Hayley….but maybe for this unborn child. I've known about becoming a father for some time now…..but still…..I haven't adjusted with that idea entirely. But more I think about it… more I want to face this adventure….'

'I can't say anything against what you said. You are probably right. Maybe it is the time for you being a father, but still….I can't accompany you on this journey, first I need to find my own way before I can join you on an adventure like this…..before I can hit that road.'

He nodded knowing she wouldn't and couldn't stay with him now.…..'Yes, you are right with that decision. Find your way….and live a little….learn about the world is not black and white….'

Again she turned to the door and opened it when she heard him say.

'Caroline please be careful with those little flames of yours…..I've never seen anything this like ever. You could hurt yourself, your friends and perhaps the entire population of Mystic Falls though'

She looked surprised by his speech attempted to ask what he meant but decided against it. She needed to talk to a certain Doctor about that and get some straight answers…..

'I want to show you something very special to me before I let you leave. Would you be so kind and follow me…..'


	11. Chapter 11

**The light within the dark **

**Chapter 11**

‚follow me' he said

Caroline uncertain of her next move followed him hesitantly into his atelier.

The moment she entered the room she recognized his style, his work, …..she recognized art, which was breathtaking and almost mesmerizing.

She turned to him and saw why she was here…. . She wanted answers and she seemed to get them didn't she?

Caroline saw a life-sized picture of a beautiful creature gleam of light, intriguing and full of beauty with a halo of flames around its hair. A yellow kind of dress was entangled with flames which are colored with different shades of yellow and red… . The eyes were looking dangerous, menacing without showing her real eye-color just mirrored their ambiance.

The face was glowing in a golden tone like it was the purest creature on the outside. The frame of this picture seemed old with an intarsia ornate. Caroline wasn't an expert on pictures nevertheless she could see this art was made a long time ago.

Words failed to be created in her mind. Her eyes were wide open in shock. Could this creature be…her? How could he paint this picture in just one day? No…this angle of fire …in this picture wasn't her. It's too old she concluded.

'I've painted this picture almost 645 years ago.' Klaus said. 'But yesterday…..I've seen this girl came to life…with you.' First he looked at this picture with her for a few seconds but the moment he watched her face she knew what this picture meant to him.

_Why? You're beautiful, you're strong, you're full of light. I enjoy you._

She didn't know what to say….. . 'If you painted this in' she stopped and calculated '1368… who is this creature?' She asked.

His face became stoic and content as he responded. 'When I was a child and adolescent I often had incoherent visions in my dreams, some of them were beautiful and lovely and some were scary and cruel. They stopped the moment I've had drunk this potion my mother gave me to protect me and my father killed me.

'I've draw the moment I could hold a stylus without knowing how to write.'

Caroline was caught off guard because of his honesty in telling her about his life before his original existence.

'So you saw this light in me even though I wasn't very familiar with flames that erupted out of my body?'

He smiled. 'I saw this light the moment I walked into your room seeing you suffer from Tyler's fetal bite.'

'Why showing me this today…..' She looked more amazed than before.

'I don't want you to lose this illuminating side of yours…..so I'm going to help you again.'

'Help me again? Help me with…..?'

'I apologize for interrupting both of you, but your special guest has arrived just now.' Caroline remembered this man in this suit.

'Hello Elijah'. She just said.

'Hello there.' He said with a slight smile but showed his manners of men with a certain kind of status 'I remember you too - Caroline Forbes if my recall is correct.'

'Well, I'll leave you with your guest. I need to go then…it was nice to see you again Elijah.' Caroline felt all of the sudden a little out of place….like an intruder.

'Actually' Klaus said with a small smile. This guest my dear brother was talking about is my present for you Caroline.' The young woman looked very confused from one brother to the other.

'Happy birthday, love.' Klaus continued as a young woman with beautiful dark skin entered the atelier.

No she was lost for words….. 'A present? I don't understand'

The woman who'd just come into this room smiled an introduced herself. 'Well…I guess you came for me. I'm Lucy we've never met at the time of my short visit in Mystic Falls… ….'

'Well, I'm Caroline but ….you're right, actually we haven't met in person, but it's not me who needs your help. It's all about Bonnie.' Caroline responded still very confused not getting into this situation….she had no idea how to handle this.

The two men watched this little scene with big interest, when Klaus gave his brother a glance he understood.

'You can talk out the particulars later, Lucy. First we need to go back to our friend' Elijah said polite and accompanied the tall woman outside the atelier noticing the confusing facial expressions of both women.

The moment Caroline and Klaus were alone she was getting more baffled. 'What was that all about? So…Lucy is my birthday present but she might not talk to me or even go to Mystic Fall were she is actually needed?'

Klaus smirked as he approached this young vampire. 'Caroline, I guess I need to set a few arrangements clear.' He said again in a business like sound.

'I picked up Lucy from Houston because she was for use to me here in New Orleans, thank you by the way for coming this fast.' Caroline didn't understand a word he was saying…..does that mean he knew Damon had been calling her….?

'You really tried to kill me? Didn't you? Luring me to Houston so your girlfriend can play into your and her own hands?' She started running trying to escape him…..

But off course she wasn't fast enough. His body crashed into hers and again holding her to his own body, gently and kind….. 'What was going on here' she thought taking control over herself as she felt the warmness again inside of her.

'Please calm down' He seemed not very comfortable telling her about the events concerning her coming to Houston. He saw the change in her expressions the heat was getting to her…..it changed her. She was beautiful….indeed….full of light but this flames came out uncontrolled.

'Yes, I used Damon to lure you to Houston so you would be save, because Marcel started ask a lot of questions about you and finally took a short-noticed trip to your little town. Regrettably he left a few orders on his own after he sensed your departure. So my plan back-fired because of Hayley and her little friends, who would not be an issue anymore thanks to you.'

'Well I think….Hayley herself is a big problem…'

Klaus nodded. 'She is….but she is untouchable as well, love.' Caroline was getting frustrated….what?

'Seriously? Didn't you just admit she went behind you back too? I need to leave now Klaus….this wench is out of control.'

'I know.' He smirked. 'But she and the baby are under Elijah's protection, so I decided to help you under one condition.'

'Okay…what help are you willing to give me and what condition are you talking about?'

'Lucy and Devina are going to help you and resurrect your little witch friend.'

'What?' Now she understood the conditions-thingy…..he wasn't giving his help for free this time.

'Okay….whom do I have to kill?' She said in a mocking voice.

'Currently, nobody but maybe I am going back to that offer one day' He said with a smile 'I'll let them help you if you'll help me whenever I need your help in near or far future, love.'

She couldn't believe what she's just heard. He was giving her an ultimatum. Take it or leave it. Take a life scared he will need her for god or better said devil knows what or just leave Bonnie walking around on the other side. She could find another witch or wait for Lucy not being occupied in her Klaus-duties.

'Why do you do this, forcing me into a deal?' She asked searching for a way around this way….his way to be correct.

'Oh Sweetheart….I don't force you into anything. You know very well I would never do that to you. But I'm not willing to help your friends without getting my deal out of it. Friends who I might add are responsible for killing my brothers and trying to destroy me.'

'So, you are charging me for saving my live yesterday?'

'You misunderstood me, love. I consider you my friend. Let me make something clear, why would I expect anything from you for saving your life? No absolutely not. But I'm not willing to save anyone that isn't my friend. I am not into charity cases love.'

She was getting mad tried to hide it but couldn't get the disappointment he felt bury inside her heart.

Thinking about Stefan about his deal with Klaus over a year ago was making her feel like standing in front of the gate that lead to a 'highway to hell'. The deal Stefan made with Klaus destroyed his life…..

'I want to know what kind of help you expect from me, after all….you know exactly what kind of help I need…..I can't go into such kind of deal completely blind.' She dared to retard her answer as long as possible.

'You dare to negotiate with me although you came for help to me?' He said very amused.

'You can bet your little wolf I do' she answered….stared at him …challenging him. 'Cause I've never 'come' to you and neither do I want your help….I want Lucy's help…..'

'Lucy is under my protection and is working for me. If I have to share her talent with someone else I want some kind of a reward….' He stopped and watched her with a very wicked smile. 'Speaking of 'my little wolf' who would that be?

'Your unborn child of course….. '

'Fine.' He remarked. 'Deal….If I ever need your help regarding my son you are going to help me.'

She smiled unsure but nodded. 'As long as I'm not responsible to raise him ….deal.' She extended her hand to his and shook it.

She stared at him…..his eyes…his mouth a little bit too long but the moment she noticed her staring at him she avoided his gaze coyly.

'Then let's bring them back.' He smirked and walked out of the room

'Bring THEM back….what does he mean? Wait a moment…what do you mean with THEM' ' Staring to this flame-creature-picture and slowly moving towards the door Klaus just has left.

The moment she went outside the room she heard screaming and crying coming from under her feet. Down there might be a room…..a cellar or a dungeon? What's going on? She heard three human heart-beats….and she smelled blood but moved on indecisive what she would expect to see.

Caroline descended the stairs and saw Klaus behind a young girl feeding from her…. She was still alive but very weak, so were the two other girls already lying on the floor unconscious. Three girls within two minutes? How did he do this? She was standing there dumbfounded clueless about what to do next.

She felt four people entering this chamber of horror part II and was kind of relived to smell her….Elena…

Elena looked at her surprised to see her friend. 'Thank god….you are save Care.' And hugged her….

'I could escape this werewolf girl at the airport because of Damon, unfortunately they took you…..'

'It's always nice to hear inspection report from people who go around the country I would prefer to continue on playing this resurrection game though…..if you don't mind.' Klaus intercept Elena's speech.

Stopping a human heart was a part of the resurrection spell. Not being able to complete her thoughts Lucy and a very young girl stood around the girls laying on the floor.

How could she let that happen? Was she that blind and stupid not to ask how the witches are resurrect Bonnie and whomever?

How could she have trust Klaus for just one millisecond.

Bonnie wouldn't give her consent to stop a human heart just to bring her back to live…' no' Caroline thought…, but no word came outside of her mouth… . She felt Elena next to her having exact the same notion about the procedure before them.

They stood there stiffed like they were kept frozen….and they were. Both friends couldn't move….not because they didn't want to…but they just weren't able to do so.

Caroline couldn't watch to that scene in front of her anymore and thought about Damon and Katherine….where are they? It wasn't out of concern but pure curiosity. If Elena saw him at the airport….what could've happen to all of them while this wench-wolf treating her with all hospitality she had learnt….

The blond woman couldn't hear a heart-beat from this three girls…..it was over…the spell created a move inside the dungeon….she felt wind….and within…a lot of anger.

Bonnie?...I'm so sorry she thought…. I should've never approved ….

'Please…Care….calm down…'

'What? Why should I calm down…I've felt Bonnie's presence…she was very mad. It might have not worked?'

'The spell is complete' the very young girl…not older than 16 suddenly informed them.

The moment Caroline could move, she climbed the stairs as fast as she could and felt Elena following foot-steps.

'How could we let that happened…..or better how could I make a deal with a devil to make that happened?' She felt tears on her face…spilled in silence unable to control holding them back.

'The witches must've kept us under a spell….so we couldn't interfere.'

'I agree… . 'Still being still sad but angry with herself curiosity washed over her. 'So….where are your boyfriend and his ex-girlfriend?'

'They are still in Houston. Klaus kept them there for unknown reasons. It seems I'm just alive because of Elijah.'

'Okay…we need to get out of here Elena…back home…..I just need to grab my things and leave….. '

'What's wrong Care?'

'My stuff was in that house were this Hayley held me captive…..and'

'And what….we can get there and pick it up'

'There is nothing to pick up Elena…..it's all burned down. That means….I have no phone….no ticket to return to Mystic Falls, no money…..and no ID…..shit'

'But you know it's not necessary don't you?'

'I'm sorry….but law and order is just part of my education, my mother is a sheriff after all….so it was how my parents tried to rise me up…...'

'Leaving so soon, love?' A very cheerful Klaus approached the girls.

'Well, three girls were just on her way out too….I just thought to escape in a different way.' She snapped back at him

'This explanation might be true but is still no reason for your rudeness and leave me without a proper regard.' Saying and capturing her arms in his hand…

'Fine….so….good bye Klaus.'

That moment the girls tried to leave this mansion Elena's phone was ringing, she took the call.

'Hey Jeremy….what's up?' Caroline, Klaus and his brother who just approached them at once could hear every syllable.

'What's up? Well…I can tell you what's up. Silas and this dark skinned newcomer teamed up and lift up a fire-spell on this triangle that was created from the three sacrifices. He is holding all students of the mystic falls high-school hostage in the building. He wants to burn everything that's inside this triangle' he caught-up his breath 'And a very angry Bonnie is back with a very old witch that was kind of dead for two millenniums sitting in the boarding house on the couch…..that's up….'

The young women just starred at each other….'Silas and Marcel want to burn down Mystic Falls and neighborhood and last but not least Quetsiah and Bonnie are BBF's now? Wow….something is always up..…'

All Caroline could think about was 'Mom…..' she whispered.

After seeing the first 3 episodes of the Originals and Vampire's Diaries I've lost my Interest in this shows. Not even my favorite character Caroline is holding me back. Disappointment is too deep. All this lead me to the choice to let this story unfinished even though I have notes for at least 10 further chapters.

Perhaps the story of both shows will improve and I get my interest back at this moment I won't watch neither of them anymore though…

Thanks for reading.


End file.
